Local computing networks are ubiquitous in current society. Local networks are oftentimes prevalent in homes, businesses, schools, public areas, and so forth. When connected to a local network, a computing device can use and/or access various network resources made available on the local network, such as the Internet, network attached storage, printers, other computing devices on the local network, and the like.
Access to the Internet is typically provided to a local network by an Internet service provider (ISP). An account that allocates network bandwidth capacity can be procured from the ISP for the local network. Accordingly, when the computing device is connected to the local network, the network bandwidth capacity allocated to the account (e.g., procured for the local network) can be usable by the computing device, as well as other computing devices connected to the local network.
Local networks oftentimes have excess network bandwidth capacities allocated to respective accounts procured from ISP(s). Accordingly, it may be desirable to share portions of the network bandwidth capacities available to the local networks (e.g., with computing devices other than computing devices respectively included in the local networks).